kothorfandomcom-20200213-history
Horon
Horon, simply called "The Moon" by denizens of Kothor, is the sole natural satellite of that planet. Horon is lush, with dense jungles nearly completely covering the moon's one supercontinent, also called Horon. The moon is famous for its many varieties of hallucinogenic fungi, its bizarre natives, and the unique mineral Cavorite, which allows for a nonmagical method of flight. Prometheans Standing in the midst of Horonite jungle, Promoteo is the largest city on Horon, and is of great importance to the Prometheans, known to Kothorites as "Doppelgängers". It is governed by The Ten, a council made up of members of various noble Promethean houses, currently: Caligo, Nuvola, Fontego, Volcan, and Fiume. The Ten themselves are led by a Promethean known only as Doge, chosen from a previous member of The Ten. The Prometheans could be said to be the most dominant race on Horon, due in large part to their natural shape-shifting abilities, and to their cultivation of Cavorite, which the Prometheans use to construct air vessels. Vespertilios The Vespertilios are a race of arboreal, chiropteran humanoids native to Horon. They are a highly religious people, and their temples (generally situated near springs or waterfalls) dot the surface of Horon. The Vespertilios have engaged in many a war with the Prometheans, who the Vespertilios view as corrupting devils. The Prometheans, on the other hand, view the Vespertilios as subhuman, superstitious savages. Currently the two races are at peace (albeit, a peace achieved after a particularly brutal war ending in a Promethean victory, with the conditions of surrender especially harsh toward the Vespertilios), but the current Capo of Capos of the Vespertilios, Turms the Redeemer, seeks to restore his people to prominence, and has been attempting to greatly enhance relations with the non-Promethean Horonites; in order to, political observers believe, secure allies before an impending conflict. Vespertilios are well-known for their ability to seemingly turn-to-stone, and thus Kothorite scholars have determined Gargoyles and Vespertilios to be a single species. Selenites Selenites, also known as phase spiders, are the dominant race beneath Horon's surface. Universally loathed by the other races of the moon, Selenites frequently take other races hostage, demanding ransom for their (relatively) safe return. Other than this kidnapping, the Selenite economy is based on the farming of Mooncalves, known on Kothor as Otyughs. Gorvans The great river Gorv runs through much of Horon's surface, and the sole intelligent species living in Gorv is the amphibious Gorvan race, derisively called "Skum" by other races. Often enslaved by Selenite and Promethean alike, Gorvans are a primal, yet neutral people, whose primary concern is their own race's survival. Constantly taken advantage of by surrounding cultures, the Gorvans keep to themselves, and rarely trust outsiders. Because of this, very little of Gorvan culture is known. Kemalites After centuries of arcane research, the great wizard known as Kemal the First created a portal connecting Kothor to Horon. The first human to step foot on the moon, Kemal gradually led others to Horon, and in time established a number of colonies. Several generations later, the Kemalites, as these humans call themselves, view themselves as a distinct people, and are the fastest rising force on Horon. During a particularly grievous division among the Kemalites (which many today blame on the manipulative Prometheans), the controversial Kemalite leader Evren destroyed the portal connecting Horon back to Kothor - the portal connecting Kothor to Horon, consequently, has long since been abandoned, and its location (if it still exists at all), is unknown. Shadows Once considered the stuff of Vespertilio superstition, several shadow demons plague the surface of Horon, striking hapless travelers in the pitch black of night. According to Vespertilio lore, that race developed the ability to fly mainly as a means to escape the deadly shadows. How many demons, how powerful, their limitations, and almost anything else about the shadows are unknown, and few wish to journey to the Dark Side of Horon (where the shadows are rumored to sleep and feed) to find out.